


Are you the one?

by littlemisssunshiiine



Category: 1D - Fandom, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Kendall Jenner - Fandom, One Direction, Selena Gomez - Fandom, Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: Elounor, F/F, F/M, Haylor, Love, M/M, Multi, TV Show, are you the one, hendall, larry stylinson - Freeform, mtv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunshiiine/pseuds/littlemisssunshiiine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi Harriet. </p><p>Louis said and Harry sat down beside him. </p><p>Stop calling me that Lou. </p><p>But if I call you that maybe they will let us match.</p><p>Louis you know they won’t.</p><p>Let me dream Haz. </p><p>Harry and Louis was sitting at their secret spot, where no camera could see them. Their hands were touching, but their eyes were looking out in the woods surrounding the house where they were suppose to meet their match. The only problem was they had falling in love with each other instead of someone of the opposite sex. </p><p>I’ll only let you dream if I’m a part of it. </p><p>You always are Harry. Always. That’s the problem here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The contestants

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed with the M TV tv-show are you the one and I then decided to make it into a fanfic with some celebrities I like. It’s still under work and each chapter will be a whole episode. 
> 
> Louis and Harry are straight, becomes friends forgets about the purpose of the show. Can your match be you own sex?

**_The contestants are:_ **

There is a lot of contestants and I will use some as key roles and some as supporting.

This chapter is just to let you know is in this story.

 **Louis Tomlinson** is a 24 years old male from London. He used to live in Doncaster, but moved because of a job as a drama teacher. He is fun lad, who loves to make everybody around him laugh. He has a big heart and when he loves someone he will show it to the world. He has had one serious girlfriend and he loved very much. She is today his best friend and he is going to be her maid of honor when she is marrying her fiancée in October. He loves a good joint and a beer with his friends. He is a smoker and has always played football. His best friend is Stanley Lucas who is the only one beside his family to have ever seen him cry.  He is a family man with 6 siblings. He is very close with his mum, but can’t stand his real father. _“You are my father, but not my dad. Cause that you weren’t man enough to be.”_

**Harry Styles** 22 years old from Holmes Chapel. He’s Studying law at a university, because he wants to change the world. He wants to work with animals or kids. In his free time he is singer in a India rock band. He has the most amazing heart and just wants everybody to be happy. He is bisexual, but knows that in the house his match will be a girl. He has a big sister and lives together with her and their cat Dusty, his best friend is his mum, who he cooks with every Sunday. He loves his family.  

 

 **Niall Horan** is 23 years old lad from Mullingar, Ireland. He talks with a thick accent, but is very charming. He works at a record studio where he has helped recording Justin Beiber, Calvin Harris and many more. One of his very good friends is the famous singer Ed Sheeran, they have only had one problem and that was when Niall slept with Ed’s girlfriend. They talked it over with a pint and now they just laugh about it. Nialls motto; _“Pints, love, laughter, hugs and kisses that will get you through life happy.”_

 

 **Liam Payne** is a 23 years old male from Wolverhampton. He works as a Firefighter, which is a dream he has had since he was a kid who got bullied by his classmates. He is a serious person, but likes to have fun with the right people. He likes to raps and is a mean beatboxer. He is an amazing dancer and loves to have a great party. He has had two very serious girlfriends and thought he could never fall in love again therefore he decided to try _Are you the one._ He has a big heart, but can seem a bit shy at first. He’s a dog person.  

 

 

 **Zayn Malik** is 23 years old and is from Bradford. He just become an English teacher at the school in Bradford where he always went himself. He lives close to his family and often eats at their place. He is fun lad when you get to know him. At the beginning he is shy, but when he trust you he won’t shut up and is always telling a joke. He likes to smoke a blunt, but doesn’t drink alcohol. He has had one serious girlfriend who he thought he was going to marry, but she cheated on him with his best friend. Zayn doesn’t talk with either today.  

 

 

 **Michael Clifford** is 21 years old. He’s from Sydney and is a school dropout. He dreams of becoming a famous guitarist or playing video games for the rest of his life. His mum is his best friend and he couldn’t live without her. He feels the need to tell her at least once a day how much easier she makes life for him. He plays the guitar and writes songs. He is trying to start a band.               

 

 

 **Ashton Irwin** 22 years old, and is from Sydney. He lives with his mum and sibling. He wasn’t that old when his dad left the family, so at a young age he had to help his mum take care of the family. He wants to make a lot of money and if he ever gets famous he first award is dedicated to his mum. He plays the drums and sings on YouTube.

 

 

 **Calum Hood** 20 years old and is from Sydney. He is in school studying music. He was to become a bass player in a band. So he went to school to study and hopefully meet some band mates. He loves his sister, who is his best friend. He is almost always naked and will run around the house with no care in the world. He is an easy guy to love, who is really funny.

 

 **Luke Hemmings** is 20 years old, shy boy from Sydney. He is really tall and really awkward. He loves to sing, but is too shy to sing in front of people. He plays the guitar and has written a lot of songs about his first girlfriend.

                                                                                              

 **Joe Jonas** is 27 years old, he is from Arizona, but has lived a lot of places in US. Right now he lives in New York with his brother, who is his best friend. Joe  is a DJ and is a funny person, he is sort of a player and is known for breaking hearts. He is a family person and has always helped at home. Until he was 19 he wore a purity ring, then he meet Ashley Greene, famous actress and she changed his mind.

 

 **Eleanor Calder** is a 23 years old gal from London. Her mother and father is very rich, so many people see Eleanor as the biggest snob on the planet. She is down to earth and a fun person to hang out with. She has just started her own clothing line with her best friend Max. She hasn’t lent the money to do so by her parents, but has worked her butt of at Starbucks, babysitting and more. She dreams of becoming the new Victoria Beckham without the flopped music carrier, she already knows she can’t sing.

 

 **T** **aylor Swift** 26 years old and is from Pennsylvania. She is a weirdo who loves making videos with her best friend Karlie Kloss. She is very funny, but has strong opinions on everything. If she doesn’t like you she will tell you and if you break her heart she will write a song about what a jerk you are. She talks about her cats and her dream about becoming a singer.

 

 **Barbara Palvin** is a 22 years old model from Budapest her dreams are big and she is so beautiful. She has been a model since she was 13 and is a funny person to be around. She loves a good party but takes her job very serious.

 

 **Kendall Jenner** is 20 years old from L.A. is a sibling to Kim Kardashian and is often in the tv show _Keeping up with the Kardashians._ Her dream is to become a model and work all around the world. She joined the show as a joke, cause she is the only single. She is shy and quite. But can always be very funny. She is super laidback and just dreams about a happy life.

                                                                                      

 **Selena Gomez** is 24 years old and from Texas. She is known all round the world for dated Justin Bieber. He ended up cheating on her. She dreams of becoming a actress and her biggest idol is Jennifer Aniston. She has met her once and started crying afterwards. She is a goof head and loves to pull pranks on others.

 

 **Ashley Nicolette Frangipane** is 21 years old and from New Jersey. She is better known as Halsey, who is a semi famous singer. She has dated Matty Healy. 

 

 **Bryana Holly** is a 22 years old gal from California she is dreaming of becoming a model and is on her way to reach the stars. She has done some nudes for Playboy and is ready to do anything to get her carrier going. She is looking for a funny laidback guy who can understand her desire. She is a great person and loves to talk with everybody. She likes to listen if you have any problems.

 

  **Ariana Grande** is a 22 years old woman from Florida. She is known from YouTube where she makes famous people parodies. She has a very big voice and loves to write songs.

 

  **Lauren Jauregui** 19 years old from Miami. She is a part of a girl band that haven’t made a break-through yet. But they will. She loves to sing and have a good time. The most important thing in the world is to have a good time.  

 

  **Gigi Hadid** is a20 years old from L.A. She is born into a very famous family and has grown up together with Kendall Jenner.  She is a horse back-rider on a high level and dreams of becoming a model.

****

 


	2. When I first met you…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody meets. Zouis happens. Louis thinks Lauren is funny. Harry picks Selena because of what, who would he truly pick? And why does Louis and Harry sneak off, they are just friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is information on the people. This is the first chapter of Are you the one.

The air was crispy, like it had just rained but the sun were warm and slowly started warming everything up again. It was a new day, in May. The first day of the recording of the new season of _Are you the one_. This season would be with people from all around the world. The house was big; it had to be to house 20 young people. It had a big pool in the back, with an area that was perfect for a chilled day barbequing by the pool, behind some palm trees there was a private room with a king-size bed and a big toilet. There was a Jacuzzi and a big eating/chilling area. Inside the house there was a big living room, with small sofa groups to cuddling sessions, a big kitchen with a door to the dinner room, upstairs the bedrooms with 5 beds in each where. There was a big walk in closet with a makeup stand in the middle. 

Outside Ryan the host was standing ready to say hallo to this year’s contestants. 5 boys and 1 girl from UK,4 boys from Australia, 1 girl from Budapest, 1 guy from US and 8 girls from US. They were in the years 19-26 and all of them were single.

The first car arrived with 3 girls. Blonde and beautiful Taylor 25, from Pennsylvania, dark-haired Selena 23, from Texas  known for dating Justin Bieber singer turned alcoholic and Kendall 20, from L.A. best known from keeping up with the Kardashians. Ryan opened the door and the girls looked at the house.

 _“Wauw it’s looking good.”_ Taylor said and took a drink from the tray the waiter were holding and walked over to Ryan, both Kendall and Selena took a drink and walked over to Ryan.

_“Hi girls, you are the first to arrive. You can wait in the living room until the other guests arrives too.”_

 They walked inside and when the door closed the next car came with three more girls, Ariana 22, from Florida arrived together with Gigi 20, from L.A. and Bryana 22, from California. They took a drink said hello and went inside.

Slowly all of them had arrived and Ryan walked inside. He put on his host smile and bid them welcome.

 _“In this room your truth match is!”_ He said. All of the girls screamed and the boys looked around nodding.

_“You could be next to your match right now without knowing it. Today we are throwing you guys and gals a party! You should use the day to get to know each other and maybe find your match today. The faster you find it, the faster you get the money! Have a good day.”_

Everybody started to get up and say hi to each other.

 _“Hi, I’m Louis, nice to meet you.”_ Louis Tomlinson from Doncaster U.K. said for what felt like a billion time. He was only here to have fun, win some money and if he found his true love it would be amazing. He wasn’t sure that this show would help him find his true match but he was always up for an adventure. He looked around the room, there were lots of girls, all of them were beautiful but one of them caught his eye. She had blackish hair with brown highlights, natural makeup, brown eyes and a simple white dress. She was smiling and laughing with a tall girl with blonde hair. He had seen her before, he didn’t doubt that, but where. Not in the UK she was clearly from a place where the sun always shined, if you looked at her sun-kissed skin.

 _“I’ll never understand why Bieber dumped her, she is hot.”_ A guy next to Louis said.

“Who?” Louis asked him.

_“Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber ex girlfriend. The one you were drooling over.”_

_“She dated Bieber? I knew I had seen her somewhere, but I didn’t think it was at the hairdresser in a magazine.” Louis said smiling at the boy. “But I don’t care, she is hot I wanna get with her”._

_“ Don’t we all. Hi I’m Niall.”_ The boy said and shook Louis’ hand.

_“Nice to meet you. I’m Louis. Are you from UK? You have an Irish accent.”_

_“Yeah I’m. you?”_

_“I’m from Doncaster, but at the moment I live in London and work as a drama teacher.”_

_“Cool. I work with music. – do you wanna find a bed.”_

_“You could at least wine and dine me before taking me to bed. But yeah let’s go.”_ Niall laughed at that bad joke and Louis knew he would make a friend in Niall.

They got up to the room and found out Niall was sharing with Harry, Luke, Joe and Ashton. And Louis was sharing with Zayn, Michael, Liam and Calum.

Louis went inside his room and said hi. He and Zayn had arrived together, so he already knew Zayn was a shy guy.

 _“So Z, is it cool I call you Z? I’m gonna do it anyway. Z do you wanna go for a smoke at the beach?”_ Zayn looked at him and grinned. He nodded.

 _“Can I come too?”_ Liam asked and started to go with them. Calum and Michael both followed too.

 _“So everyone in the room is a smoker. That’s good to know.”_   Louis said. All five of them went out to the beach and were soon joined by Eleanor, Selena and Kendall.

 _“Can I bum a cig from you?”_ Eleanor asked Louis.

 _“Sure love.”_ The all talked together and Louis did everything to get Selena to laugh. They went back to the house were the rest of the cast had started a barbeque.

They were all eating and having fun. Louis did everything in his power to talk with Selena; he didn’t notice the curled hair boy who just wanted to talk with him, because Louis seemed like the cool dude everybody wanted to be friend and Harry wasn’t any different. Harry gave up talking with Louis, and started to talk with the boys from his room. His bed was next to Niall, and it was him that had given Harry the idea of becoming friends with Louis as the most important thing in the house right now. _“He is so cool harry and funny. I need to be best friends with him.”_ Was some of the things Niall had said about Louis from UK.

 Harry was wearing a tank top, that showed all his tattoos, his hair kept getting in the way, but he had forgotten a hair tie. He was really frustrated but didn’t want to leave the group.

 _“Here, so you can put your hair up.”_ Harry looked to the side and saw a small beautiful girl.

_“Thank you love. What’s your name again?”_

_“I’m Selena. You?”_ the beauty said and smiled at Harry.

_“Harry. I’m Harry. Where are you from?”_

But before Selena could answer, Louis came over and put his arm around Selenas shoulders.

 _“So Z has a blunt and he really wanna share it with some beautiful people which is obvious me, but it means you too Sel.”_  Louis started to walk, he grabbed Selenas hand and pulled her along, but she turned around and looked at Harry.

 _“Are you coming?”_ harry was busying looking at Louis ass. The most round ass he had ever seeing. He looked up and blushed.

 _“yeah, sure.”_ He said and followed them. It ended up being all of them smoking together. Laughing and getting to know each other.

 

The next morning it was time for the first challenge. It was a girl challenge.

 _“Hi everybody -”_ Ryan said _. “-Today we have a challenge and as always it’s the ladies first.”_ He said and looked around. _“I heard you had a lot of fun yesterday and some of you might still be hung over. But today’s challenge is to write a poem anonymously and the boys have to say which girl wrote what and the two boys who is closes to 10/10 wins a date with the girl of their choice. Girls you can now grab a pen and paper and start to write. Boys come with me.”_

The boys left the girls behind and got some beers together.

 _“So Michael have you pick one you wanna get to know some more?”_ Luke asked him.

_“Yeah I really like Halsey.”_

_“Halsey?”_

_“Yeah, Ashley that’s her nickname. She doesn’t like Ashley.”_

_“Oh okay.”_ Luke answered confused to why Halsey didn’t like Ashley it was his favorite girl name.

  1. Barbara: I can't get your smile out of my mind, I think about your eyes all the time, You're beautiful but you don't even try
  2. Taylor: maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming, but if we loved again, I swear I’d love you
  3. Eleanor:last year I thought that you were icky as I ate my glue. But this year I can see that I have greatly misjudged you.
  4. Lauren: Beer is love, beer is life, beers will hold me together to night
  5. Kendall: they do it without realizing, they don’t really have a clue. Reading between the lines is something they can’t do.
  6. Gigi: if you are a mistake you are my favorite one.
  7. Ariana: I cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them and then it was clear I can’t deny I really miss him.
  8. Selena: see I’m a wreck inside, my tongue is tied and my whole body feels so week. The future may be all I really need. It might be wonderful. It might be magical. It might be everything I’ve waited for a miracle. But even if I fall in love again with someone new. It could never be the way I loved you.
  9. Halsey: I’m not weird I’m limited edition.
  10. Bryana: I look at you and I see the rest of my life in front of my eyes.



 

_“The girls are now done writing their poem and as you can read some are funny, some are strange and some are romantic. On your board you can now write down who wrote what.”_

The boys read them and laughed at the funny who, Liam and Harry shared a tear reading a sad one.

After 15 minutes all of them had done the list.

_“Three of you are really close to matching the poem with the girl. The rest is all wrong.”_

_“Ashton, do you think you have done good?”_ Ryan asked and looked at Ashton.

 _“I’m really good at these games and good at seeing who is who.”_ Ashton answered confident.

 _“You really aren’t, you only got 4 rights Ashton.”_ Everybody laughed, except Ashton who turned red.

_“Zayn, you like to write poem yourself. Do you think that has helped you today?”_

_Maybe..”_

_“A man of few words. I like it. Let’s see. - You have 7 rights. That’s pretty good.”_

_“Harry, 5 rights good job. Liam 3 rights, you did worse than Ashton.-”_ everybody laughed at that comment. _“- Luke 7 rights, Michael you got 7 rights. You are all so close to the gold. Calum you got 6 rights. Joe you got 5, just like Harry. Niall you got 8 rights, that is really good, but Louis you are the winner with 10 rights. That is pretty amazing.”_

 _“What can I say; I’m just really good at these kinda games.”_  Louis said and winked at Ashton who gave him the finger.

_“So who do you wanna go on a date with?”_

_“I’m picking Lauren. Her poem made me laugh so much. I can just see she’s just a fun person and that is what I want.”_

_“Good, Niall you had the second most guesses correct. Who do you want to go with you?”_

_“I’m picking Ariana. Her poem was really good and beautiful.”_

_“So Ariana and Niall, you can now join Louis and Lauren and go out exploring the Island. Have fun.”_

The four of them went out on to the front of the house. There were a cabriolet Mercedes waiting for them. The only one with a License was Louis so he drove them around Hawaii. They stopped at an ice cream shop and eat some ice cream.

When the day turned to evening they returned back and had to stand in front of the others to ask for which one would go to the truth booth.

 _“I think we should send Louis and Lauren into the truth.”_ Said Niall. _“They had a lot more chemistry than me and Ariana. No offense Ari.”_

Everybody agreed and Louis and Lauren when off to the truth booth.

“I feel like Louis could be my match. But I feel like all of the guys could be. Come on we have only just met each other every body.” Lauren told the camera.

She and Louis were on their way to the truth booth, they were joking and laughing. But both of them could feel that the chemistry was mostly friendly.

They went inside the booth, was instructed to hold hands, so they did.

The booth started analyzing and soon it showed what both of them already know. NO MATCH. They hug and laughed.

When they came back they told the others about the fears of already having to leave the house with someone who they couldn’t fall for.

At the ceremony it was the boys turn to pick the girl they thought where their match. Before they picked Ryan told them the instruction to get the one million dollars.

 _“Harry it’s your turn to pick a girl. Who would you like to match with?”_ Harry looked at all of the girls and at the couples who were already made. Liam had picked Taylor; Harry couldn’t see them as a match. Taylor was evil and Liam was a puppy. Zayn had picked Halsey because she was something different from what he used to pick and maybe that was what he needed. Calum had blushed and had picked Eleanor who had kissed him on the cheek and told him she could totally fall for him and his tendency to be naked all the time.

_“It’s really hard picking between these girls; they are all wonderful; everybody in this house is wonderful. This will be a great adventure I can feel it.”_

_“That’s great Harry. Who is your match?”_

_“My match is” –_ once again he looked at the girls. – _“my match is the always beautiful Selena. I wanna show her what a true gentleman is like.”_

Selena went up to Harry and Ryan and together they put their hands on the platform and logged in as a match.

_“Louis, your turn; did you have a great date?”_

_“Yeah I did. Lauren is fucking amazing and she is defiantly one of my lads in here.”_ He said and winked at Lauren who blew a kiss back.

_“Lass you mean.”_

_“Narh she is a lad. She is too much like me to not be a lad. But that is a beautiful thing.”_

_“So Lauren is your lad, but not your match – who do you think is your match then?”_

_“My pick is Ariana. What a babe.”_  Louis said and kissed Ariana on the cheek when she was next to him.

 _“Ariana, Louis picked you – how do you feel about that?”_ Ryan asked.

_“He is a fun lad and is good looking so I’m pleased with his pick.”_

Ariana and Louis sat down together and Niall came up on stage.

_“My pick is the most beautiful girl and I’m picking her today cause she won’t pick me next time. My pick is Barbara.”_

Barbara came up on stage and kissed Niall’s cheek. She took his hand and they went down to the seats.

_“Michael; your turn.”_

_“Right; this week I have learned a lot about myself and the people in this house. I have learned I wanna find a funny girl who can make me laugh just as much as I can make her laugh.”_

_“So you will pick who?”_

_“My pick is Lauren. She is beautiful and – “you couldn’t pick me, we all know you want to pick me”._ Louis said as a joke – “ _and I can’t pick Louis, but yeah Lauren is fun and amazing.”_

Michael and Lauren went up to all the other couples and took the last seat.

 _“So everybody has picked what they think is their match now. – Liam; do you think that any lights will be on tonight?”_ Ryan asked.

_“I have to be an optimist and say of course all of them. But as a realist I’m saying maybe we got one.”_

_“Let’s see then.”_ Ryan worked the machine. Every light when on and then turned off. The seconds pasted and one light started to glow. Everybody screamed. 30 seconds past and nothing more happened.

_“One couple; that’s good for the first night. You are now off and can go back to the house to figure out who is the right match and find more matches.”_

Everybody got up and went back.

Back at the house Liam started a barbeque up with Ashton’s help. Joe started to DJ and soon a lot of the contestants were dancing. The camera weren’t filming their every move and everybody was starting to be really drunk.

_“Lou, can we talk. Please.”_

_“Sure Harry. I’ll be there in a minute.”_  Louis answered Harry and smiled at him.   
_“I’ll wait for you.”_

Louis went over and got two drinks for him and harry. He went over to Harry and they sneaked away from the others.

The first night Harry had been sitting at the pool. Louis had seen him through the window and had gone down for a smoke, he had invited Harry along and they had started to talk. Harry had shown a lot of interested in everything Louis said and Louis loved that. He could feel that his friendship with Harry would become special and something he would treasure.

 _“So Harry what’s up.”_ Louis asked taking a drag of his cigarette.

_“Nothing; I just wanted to talk with you.”_

_“Okay. So Selena huh. She is beautiful.”_

_“Yeah, she is not my type. I just made her a promise yesterday. She had a very bad time – anxiety attack over who would pick her – when you were on your date and I promised to pick her.”_ Louis looked at him and could feel that Harry was a very good person.

_“Who would you have picked if you hadn’t made the promise?”_

_“You.”_  Harry answered truthfully. He could feel the crush he had on Louis becoming bigger every time he looked at him.

_“Seriously Harry.”_

_“I would have picked Kendall. I think.. She is so low key and I need that. Or at least I think I need that.”_ Louis looked at Harry and smiled sadly.

_“Kendall is nice. – so I’m going back now.”_

Louis went back and started to drink. He became super wasted and needy so when he couldn’t stand anymore, Harry took him up the stairs and put him down on the bed.

When he had snuggled him under the cover and started to get up. Louis pulled him down.

 _“I would have picked you too. If I could, but I can’t_.” Harry looked at Louis and kissed his cheek. He let his lips linger on his cheek, so that is Louis wanted to he could turn his head. But when Louis did, Joe walked into the room, he was making out with Taylor and they were taking each other’s clothes off.

Louis and Harry turned their heads away from each other and when Taylor saw Harry, she took Joes hand and pulled him into her room. Harry started to get up and this time Louis didn’t stop him.

“Night Lou; I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry whispered; but Louis was already sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The matches of today with only one light.  
> Harry & Selena  
> Louis & Ariana  
> Liam & Taylor  
> Zayn & Halsey  
> Michael & Lauren  
> Ashton & Kendall  
> Luke & Gigi  
> Calum & Eleanor  
> Joe & Bryana  
> Niall & Barbara 
> 
> Who do you think the light was?  
> So what do you think will happen with Louis and Harry. Who will be the true matches?


	3. You're still my best-friend-match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis just needs a cuddle and he could cuddle anybody, but Harry is right there.   
> Zayn needs a joint.   
> Mikey and Halsey needs to get together   
> And Niall is funny and lovely but will he be enough?

Harry had been awake for 30 minutes, he couldn’t sleep any longer and the sun wasn’t even showing yet. His brain was working and he kept thinking _what would have happened if Taylor hadn’t walked in?_

He waited 5 more minutes and then he put on his shorts and went downstairs, he took a glass of water and went out of a run. He ran and ran, hoping he could run from the feelings. At some point he couldn’t run anymore, so he stopped. He looked around at his surroundings. It was the first time he had been on Hawaii. It was beautiful and it was the perfect place to fall in love. He looked at the water for a long time. 15 minutes went by, maybe longer. The beach starting to live and people came everywhere. He knew he had to leave. So he got up and when through the trees; before he reached the house he found a hidden meadow. He stayed there for 5 minutes, looking around, he promised himself to come back later, when the challenge for today was over he would find it again and take his camera with him. He went back to the house and was greeted by a lot of happy people. He ate breakfast with Niall and Luke. They talked about music and made a deal to sing a song later. He went to the shower. It was very much needed and the shower was the only place in house where you could be alone – which also made it the only place he could have a wank. He had since he started masturbating made a rule about the thoughts in the shower, he could think about whoever he wanted as long as he never did it elsewhere.

Downstairs the other constantans were gathering, the only one missing was Louis, he was waiting upstairs for Harry. He had woken up this morning without a memory about last night, only the thought of Harry. When the shower stopped running he knocked the door. He could hear Harry making his way over.

 _“Hi Harriet.”_ Harry smiled at him;   
_“Hi Louise. What’s up?”_

_“Nothing; You were gone when I woke up and I just wanted to say hi before the others.”_

_“Well hi. But I have already-”_

_“Shush that is not important. I’ll see you downstairs.”_ Louis said and off he went.  

Niall was sitting downstairs, he was talking with Luke, Ashton, Joe and Liam about the girls, but he wasn’t really a part of the conversation. He was looking over at Eleanor, Ariana and Barbara who were whispering and giggling together while looking at Zayn who was painting over by the big window. He looked at Selena, Kendall, Gigi and Taylor who were also starring at Zayn. He frowns and looks out the window. How will any of these girls fall for him when Zayn is here or any of the others for that matter. He only has his funny bone and his music. He is nothing more than that. He started to get up and he could feel the tears. He only reached the kitchen when Louis saw him.

 _“Nialler, there you are.” Louis said and smiled at him, but frowned when Niall didn’t look up.  
“Niall; lad what’s up.” _ Louis went over to him and didn’t even ask before he grabbed Niall and hugged him. The tears were running down Niall’s cheeks. Louis pulled back and looked at Niall; he took his hand and dragged him upstairs. When they reached Nialls bedroom, Harry were there; naked, he looked at Louis shocked but did nothing to hide. Louis’ cheeks flushed and he pushed Niall to his room instead.

 _“What happened Niall?”_ Louis asked concerned. Niall looked at him embarrassed, he couldn’t tell him. It was stupid, so he smiled and answered with a simple _nothing._ Louis looked at him, he didn’t believe him.

 _“We’ll talk later. I know how to make you talk Niall.”_ Louis said and hugged Niall again.

 _“Fine, let’s do that. But it truly is nothing.”_ The boys went downstairs and saw on the screen that it was time to a new challenge.

Eleanor was walking together with Barbara out to the place.

_“He is so hot, but he is really not my type. He is too mysterious to me.” Barbara said to her._

_“Yeah, me too. My type is a funny guy. I like a guy who can make me laugh no matter what mod I’m in.”_

_“His looks are just a bonus, but he has to be a fun loving caring guy.”_ Barbara said. When they reach the place where Ryan was standing she smiled at him.

Everybody started to come and soon they were standing in two groups.

 _“So guys and gals, I hope you had a fun time last night. We have heard rumors of a big party and lots of kissing. Anyone wants tell? –_ some of them laughed…

_“So none of you wanna kiss and tell? Calum, did you have a good time?”_

_“Yeah I did. In Aussie we always play spin the bottle to find the girl we have most chemistry with. So I kissed a lot of girls yesterday.”_ Calum said and laughed.

 _“So which girl is the best kisser?”_ Ryan asked.

_“Well I was really drunk at the end of the game, but I remember kissing Ariana and Bryana, so one of them.”_

Everybody laughed; Ryan could see that the relationships were forming and that they were getting to know each other.

_“So boys, today’s challenge is: you will pick a number and the number represents a girl. Together with this girl you will find the letters for her mother’s name, but you have to be blindfolded and go through a labyrinth.”_

The boys looked at each other.

_“Joe, you will get the first pick.”_

Joe looked at all of the girls. Last night he had slept with Taylor, he wasn’t falling for her, but until he found out who was his match he could have some fun with her.

 _“I’ll pick number four. It’s my lucky number.”_ Joe said and took the number four. He went back to his place in the line.

_“Liam, what number do you want?”_

_“Three, is my number.”_

When everybody had picked the number their number, the girls turned their board around. The couples got to together and got five minutes to talk tactic.

  1. _Eleanor – Niall_
  2. _Kendall – Harry_
  3. _Gigi – Liam_
  4. _Bryana – Joe_
  5. _Selena – Louis_
  6. _Lauren - Ashton_
  7. _Halsey – Michael_
  8. _Barbara –Zayn_
  9. _Taylor – Calum_
  10. _Ariana – Luke_



The couples were all having fun, expect Liam and Gigi, they were strategizing. They both knew they could win. So their time was spent talking about signs where all the others used the time to get to know each other.

The race started and the boys went into the labyrinth and started to look. Niall kept goofing around and Eleanor couldn’t concentrate about the game because of him. But it didn’t matter she was thinking about the chemistry between them. She really wanted a funny laid back guy and Niall was that. His looks weren’t her favorite. She had always pictured herself with a tall dark haired guy. But maybe she needed to just look at the personality instead of the looks. He wasn’t ugly.

Louis was teaming up with Selena and he loved her laughter, so he did everything to make her laugh. But every time she laughed she made sure he couldn’t see her face. All of them were wearing microphones and an ear chip.

 _“Sel, can I ask you something?”_ he asked while looking for the letters for her mother’s name.

_“Sure, but first stop and bend down, the letter M is right next to your left foot. – the other left foot Louis.”_

_“Got it. Why can I see you mouth when you laugh?”_ he asked brutally honest.

 _“Good, now we only need two more letters. Take a right turn here.”_ She ignored the question and kept her mind on the game and Louis didn’t ask again. He had learned to respect when a person didn’t wanna talk about it.

 _“AND THE FIRST COUPLE IS DONE._ ” You could hear Ryan say.

_“Who will be next, Louis and Selena is close by and so are Taylor and Calum, Kendall and Harry.”_

The minutes went by. 3 more minutes and the whistle to tell the game were over made a sound.

“Taylor and Calum came in second. And will go out on a date together with Liam and Gigi, who was leading the whole game. Gigi, is Liam your perfect match?”

_“I don’t know. We will see. We have to talk about some other things and get to know each other.”_

Both of the couple went out on their diving date.

When the others got back to the house, there was a big lunch waiting for them, they sat down in small groups, Louis tried to get Selena for himself, but she avoided him. So he went over to Niall and Eleanor. They were getting to know each other. Louis could feel that they had chemistry, but they invited him into the conversation and all of them talked, soon Harry and Kendall joined them.

 _“Who are you sending to the truth booth, Lou?”_ Kendall asked.

_“I’m sending Liam and Gigi, Taylor can’t match with Calum, she was sleeping with Joe last night and Calum is nothing Like Joe, so my couple is Liam and Gigi; also because they both have that winner mentality.”_

_“Yeah, I am sending them too. But mostly because Gigi said to me yesterday that Liam is one of her picks. So I’m helping my girlfriend out.”_

_“Who do you think your match is Kenny?”_ Louis said. He and Kendall had bonding over the passion for surfing. They knew they weren’t a match, but they could still become really good friends.

_“I truly don’t know. Harry and I had a lot of chemistry today, but I don’t know.”_

_“Harry is a lovely guy, my idea is he is every body’s match. Everybody likes him and he likes everybody.”_ Louis said frustrated. Kendall hugged him.

_“Everybody likes you too. You are the only one who has made Selena laugh.”_

_“I’ll just go take a shower now, Kenny.”_

Louis walked past Michael who was sitting next to Halsey, talking with her, flirting and playing his guitar for her.

When he reached the top floor he saw Harry sleeping. He went to take a shower and when he walked out he saw that Harry was still laying there. The only thing he could think about was cuddling with a warm body. He was sad and he didn’t know why. He just needed to be close to somebody, he didn’t care who it was, or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

 _“Haz, love?”_ No answer. He pulled on the sheet and got under it. He spooned Harry and he could feel himself relaxing.

 _“Louis, wake up, you have to vote. You are the only one missing.”_ Niall said while shaking Louis’ shoulder. Louis woke up confused. Where was Harry.

_“Harry is already downstairs.”_

_“Did people see us?”_ Louis asked with a small voice.

 _“See you how?”_ Niall asked, confused.

 _“cuddling. I needed a cuddle, so I went under his sheet and cuddled him. God he is mad at me now. I have just ruined our friends-”_ Niall stop him.

_“No Lou, he came downstairs not long after you went upstairs. He didn’t seem mad and nobody saw you. I only know because you just told me.”_

_“Good. Then I’ll just go down and vote.”_ Louis left the room rather awkward.

When he came down he voted and then went into the living room to wait for the result.

When he felt somebody sit on the couch he didn’t look up.

 _“I could really use a blunt. I really need to get high.”_ Zayn said to him.

 _“Yeah; me too.”_ He answered.

 _“What’s up with you Lewis?”_ Zayn asked concerned.

_“Nothing really, just tired.”_

_“Yeah me too. It’s hard trying to find your match.”_ Louis just nodded he didn’t care about that at the moment. Everybody started to join them. Niall sat down next to him and he pulled Eleanor down with him.

“He isn’t mad. I asked.” Niall whispered to him. Louis shrugged and looked down.

Ryan entered the room.

_“So today we had two couples out on dates and the matches were on fire. One of the couple was friendlier than the other. – Liam how was the date?_

_“It was really good. We had a really good time and Gigi could be my match.”_

_“Taylor, how was your date?”_

_“Calum is really funny, but we don’t have any romantic chemistry, so I don’t hope people have voted for us.”_ Taylor answered. She grabbed Calum hand anyway.

_“Let’s see who the house has voted into the truth booth today.”_

The screen showed both of the couples and lighted both pictures up. The time started go 10, 9, 8 etc and soon the light at Taylor and Calum’s picture went out.

 _“So we are sending Liam and Gigi to the truth booth today.”_ They hugged each other and started to walk over to the booth.

GIGI ON CAM: No matter what the truth both says Li and I will be friends forever. We had a really good time today and I have discovered how funny he is. We have spent the whole day laughing.

LIAM ON CAM: Gigi is a funny girl and I can feel the chemistry, but I don’t think she is my match. She is to outgoing for me I think. But she will be a very good friend.

JOE ON CAM: I only voted for Gigi and Liam, because I couldn’t let Taylor leave the house, who will I then hook up with?

“KENDALL ON CAM: Gigi has 3 guys she thinks could be her match and one of them is Liam, therefore I picked them, but I don’t think they are a match. Liam is my match; HAHAHAHA Just kidding. That’s just wishful thinking. He is really hot.

Liam and Gigi reached the truth booth and went inside.

The booth started analyzing and soon it showed that they were NO MATCH. They hug and smiled at each other.

 _“We might not be each other romantic match, but we are each other friendship match.”_ Liam said and Gigi laughed.

They got over to the house and all of the others hugged them. They got instructions to go up and get dressed the match up ceremony was coming.

 _“Lou, can we talk.”_ Harry asked.

 _“Sure.”_ Louis answered really uncomfortable.

 _“I didn’t leave you because I didn’t wanna cuddle, I left because I had to pee and when I came out the door, Niall was looking for us. We can cuddle tonight.”_ Harry said. _“And I still need to show you something.”_

Louis nodded. He didn’t know what to say. He was trying so hard not to fall for the boy in front of him.

 _“Smile Lou, then you will get all the girls fighting over you.”_ Harry said before he left the room.

 _“But I don’t want that.”_ Louis said and could feel the tears in his eyes.

He went upstairs and put on some pants and a white shirt. When the bell made the sound he knew that he had to stand and be happy.

He had no idea who would pick him, but he really didn’t care. Maybe he should talk with the producer or just leave.

Today it was the girls who had to pick and the first Ryan called was Eleanor.

 _“Hi Eleanor, how are you?”_ Ryan asked her.   
_“I’m really good. I’m having the time of my life. I’m enjoying life and getting to know a lot of new people.”_ She said and smiled at Ryan.

_“Do you have any idea who your match could be?”_

_“I’m not sure, but I’m looking for something I have never looked for before. Normally I pick the mystery type, but I’m leaning more towards the funny guys.”_

_“Who’s your pick?”_ Ryan asked and Eleanor looked at all of the guys. She looked at Ashton who with his aussie gene was a different fun than Louis, Niall, Liam and Joe.

 _“My pick today has made me laugh all day. He is so funny and – I’m picking Niall.”_ Niall got up and did a little hoop which made Eleanor laugh again.

 _“Eleanor, Niall please put your hands on the board. – You are now locked. Please take a seat. Taylor please come.”_ Taylor made her way up to Ryan and kissed his cheek when she reached him.

_“Today I’m picking someone I could totally fall for.”_

_“Who are you picking then?”_

_“I’m picking Joe. He is an amazing guy and we had a good talk last night. He could be my match, only the truth booth will tell.”_

_“Joe, come down here.”_

When they were locked together it was Halsey turn.

_“I’m going to pick a guy who I have been cuddling a lot with. I have already started to fall for him and his goofy personality. Today we wrote a song together and I need someone like him in my life. – my pick is Michael.”_

Michael made his way up to Halsey and kissed her cheek.

_“How do you feel, Michael?”_

_“I already like her a lot. She is really amazing and a person I can see myself grow old with.”_

_“Then we need to get you to the truth booth. Please lock yourself in.”_

When all the matches were made, Ryan started the lights; all of them blew up and went out again. The waiting was the worst part of the show.

One light was lit, everybody screamed, one more and soon four lights were lit.

_“Ladies and gents tonight you have four lights. No all you need it to find out who those lights are. Thank you for tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

All of them went back, sat down and started to eat.

 _“So let’s all agree on we will do anything to get Mikey and Halsey in the truth booth so they can go on their honeymoon already.”_ Louis announced.

 _“Cheers”_ Niall said and everybody held up their glasses.

_“To Mikey and Hasley; The perfect match.”_

Everybody was laughing and having a really good time, but Louis could give the others all of him, he just wanted to sleep. So when the dinner was done and the music started playing, he went upstairs. When he reached his bed, Niall called his name.

_“Lou, can we talk.”_

_“Sure Ni, come sit.”_ Niall got under the sheet and cuddled up to Louis; he knew that Louis was still sad over the fact that he had cuddled Harry earlier.

_“So you remember earlier when I was crying and you hugged me. I’ll tell you why if you tell me what is wrong.”_

_“Nothing is wrong Niall. I’m just tired.”_

_“Cut the crap Lou. You are sad and nobody understands why.”_

Louis signed. _“Fine; you first.”_

_“I don’t think I’m good enough looking for any of the girls and I feel like all of the girls will pick Zayn over me any day.”_

_“Niall that is nonsense, you heard El today. She picked you because you are funny and loving. You don’t have to look like Zayn to get one of these girls. I mean he is hot, but you have a great personality and you are not bad looking.”_

_“I know, but still­ –”_

_“No buts Niall.”_ Louis hugged him and Niall cuddled closer.

_“So are you going to tell me about your maybe feelings for a certain lad?”_

_“Why. You seem to already know it.”_

_“Lou, it’s okay. You will still be my best-friend-match in here and if you like him. Go for it.”_

_“How? I can’t be with him.”_

_“We will find a way. I’ll help as much as I can.”_

_“Thank you. Please let me sleep now.”_

Niall left Louis, but went down to Harry to tell him that Louis was in his bed and needed a cuddle. Harry went upstairs, when he reached Louis’ room and bed he looked at Louis.

_“Lou, can I come in?”_

No answer. Harry went over to the bed; he touched Louis cheek and kissed his forehead, before he laid down on the floor next to Louis, his hand touching Louis fingers.

 _“Still my match.”_ He whispered before he went to sleep.

When the other boys enter the room, nobody said a word about the two boys cuddling on the floor, the only but a sheet over them and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Liam and Gigi are not a match, but what about Niall and Eleanor. she was found out that she wants a funny guy? Everybody thinks Zayn is hot. 
> 
> Here are todays matches with 4 lights. But who are the true matches?   
> 1\. Niall & Eleanor   
> 2\. Joe & Taylor   
> 3\. Halsey & Michael   
> 4\. Louis & Gigi  
> 5\. Ashton & Bryana   
> 6\. Ariana & Calum  
> 7\. Luke & Lauren  
> 8\. Harry & Kendall  
> 9\. Liam & Selena   
> 10\. Zayn & Barbara


	4. True love match = cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will be missed Lou, together with all of our secret cuddles and kisses.”   
> “Love you baby.” Louis says and blows a kiss....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about all of the mistakes:/ Someday I'm gonna look it all through and fix it, but not right now haha. And sorry about the wait, my job was killing me and I’m struggling with something nobody knows anything about, because I’m always helping others so I don’t have to face my own problems.

Halsey woke up by someone stroking her hair. She didn’t wanna open her eyes; she was afraid who it might be. Last night had gotten pretty wild and she had spent most of the evening singing her lungs out together with the boys from Australia. She could feel a kiss on her forehead, now she had to look at the person.

 _“Mikey, are you in here?”_ she heard someone say. Mikey? Was she laying together with Michael? Next to the person she had spotted the first day and had wanted to be with since. She had seen his eyes and she had fallen for them the first time they looked at her. She had hoped from the beginning that Michael was her match, but when he pick Laruen the first time, her hope had ran out.

 _“I know you are up Ash, but let’s just pretend to be asleep then Ashton will leave.”_ Michael whispered. Halsey looked up at him.

 _“Ash? Did you just call me that?”_ She asked him, confused. Everybody in the house called her Halsey. It was a nickname but people often forgot her real name.

_“Yeah, is that a problem? I thought I could call you Ashley instead; because it will seem more intimate. Like I really like you and I meant everything I said yesterday about you being the one.”_

_“Okay, you can call me Ashley. I would actually love it if you called me Ashley. It will make this more special.”_

They smiled at each other and kissed.

_“I like you too, Mike.”_

Upstairs in Liam’s room everybody who was awake was whispering and trying not to wake up Louis and Harry. They didn’t wanna frighten the two boys who had been cuddling all night on the floor. When everybody had left the room, Louis looked up. He had been awake the whole time. Lying with Harry’s head in the crotch of his neck, but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the others.

He just wanted a cuddle and Harry gave him that. Nothing more…At least not until he felt Harry’s hands on his side and felt his lips on his neck.

He couldn’t help but moan, just a tiny bit. It almost wasn’t a sound, but Harry heard and kissed him again, this time he also licked his neck. Louis stretched to give Harry more space and pulled the cover over them so they were more hidden from the world.

Louis’ hands founds Harry’s back and started to stroke him, his fingers travelled all over the back and up in Harry’s hair. Every time Harry had lick him he would blow at it too and every time he did that Louis would moan and dig his nails into Harry; which made Harry moan too.

_“Lou? I really wanna kiss you.”_

_“Aren’t you already kissing me?”_ Louis whispered, teasingly and kissed Harry’s shoulder.

 _“On your lips stupid.”_ Harry answered. Louis looked at him.

_“Haz, I can’t fall for you and see you with others. Everybody in this house loves you and our matches have to be girls. You know that.”_

_“Shh, outside of this bed sheet with the cameras on they have to be girls. Right here, right now, with no cameras. You are my match. You are the only one in the house I have looked at since we arrived. I can just feel that it is you. Nobody else and I don’t know about you but I have never felt this strongly for someone after one week.”_

_“Kiss me.”_  And Harry did just that. He kissed Louis and he could feel that if this was his last moment on earth he would die a happy man. He had never felt so much love in just one kiss.

Louis’ hands were driving Harry wild; he had his hands everywhere on his back and they kept moving down to his ass. Harry deepened the kiss and Louis moved down and grabbed Harry’s ass.

 _“Lou, please.”_ Harry moaned and started to move his hips. Louis moved his lips down Harry’s neck and sucked everywhere he could.

 _“Lads, sorry to interrupt, but we need you downstairs.”_ Niall said. Louis removed the cover from his head.

_“Hi Niall; we just woke up now thanks to you.”_

_“Sure, that’s what they all said. Nice moan Harry.”_

Harry laughed, got up and went into his luggage.

 _“Ni, please stay.”_ Louis said.

 _“Sure. Was it good?”_ Niall said and grinned.

 _“Shut up idiot. Don’t tell a soul. I don’t want the rumors.”_ Louis said.

_“Everybody knows Harry and you cuddled. But I won’t tell a soul what I just heard. But Lou; please be careful. I know you like him, but he isn’t your match.”_

_“I know Ni. Hug?”_ Louis said and put his arms out.

 _“Not as long as you have that little tent there.”_ He answered and went out the room laughing.

Louis got up and got dressed. When he reached the hallway Harry was coming out of the other room.

 _“I need to show you something today, Lou.”_  Harry said and smiled at him. Louis nodded and they started going down the stairs. Their hands were touching the whole time.

When they came downstairs everybody looked at them and greeted them. They looked at Ryan, he didn’t look happy. But he smile anyway. Louis went over to Kendall and Harry sat down next to Selena. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Louis could feel the jealousy in his stomach but he had to ignore it. He instead asked Kendall how she had slept.

 _“Good morning everyone! We have decided to help you a bit. We can see that some of you are starting to find love and maybe it’s with the right one. I can’t tell you. But I know someone you are doing this wrong.”_ He said and looked Harry dead in the eyes. Harry looked back and when Ryan looked over at Louis his eyes went with. Louis wasn’t looking at either. He looked at his hands. All Harry wanted was to take Louis’s hand and tell him they were okay.

Ryan continued _“today we are doing speed dating before the challenge. So girls please sit at a chair each and boys please come here so we can find out which girl you are starting with.”_

The boys went over to Ryan and got their order, they had 6 minutes with each girl and the first couples would be:

  1. _Ariana - Louis_
  2. _Taylor - Harry_
  3. _Selena - Niall_
  4. _Gigi - Liam_
  5. _Eleanor - Zayn_
  6. _Bryana -Joe_
  7. _Barbara - Michael_
  8. _Halsey - Calum_
  9. _Lauren - Luke_
  10. _Kendall - Ashton_



After the 6 minutes they would rotate to the right. 

Louis couldn’t concentrate about talking with Ariana when he kept getting eye contact with Harry. He already knew that none of the girls would make him fall in love with a girl. He knew he was gay, but his grandpa didn’t like that idea and Louis loved him so much. He had always been like a father to him, so he did everything to make him proud. He had made a promise to himself to find a girl and fake his happiness and what better place than this TV show? But the first time he laid his eyes on Harry he knew that none of the girls would ever make him feel that way.

Louis talked with Ariana; he knew she wasn’t her match. She needed someone tall and strong, who was loving and caring. Someone who actually wants to be with a girl. He looked over at Joe, who was flirting with Bryana and good thing Taylor couldn’t see it, she had already fallen for Joe the first night, but after talks with Joe, Louis knew he didn’t feel the same he just wanted to hook up with her.

The minutes went by and soon they had to change girl. Louis looked to the girl on his right side and ignored the boy who he knew was Harry.

 _“Hi Taylor, how are you?”_ he asked as he sat down.

 _“I’m okay; I think this is stupid I already know who my match is.”_ She said smiling to him. She had just had Harry at her table, what if she has realized that Harry might be her match, the Harry and Taylor would leave the house and he would never see Harry again.

 _“Oh, who is your match then?”_ he asked.

 _“It’s Joe._ _I just know it. He makes me happy and keeps looking at me. Can I tell you a secret?”_ she said so happy. He had to tell her the truth at some point. Louis didn’t even answer before Taylor continued.

_“We have been sleeping together since the first night. He keeps saying we should keep it a secret, cause he just wants it to be him and I for now. But I trust you.”_

Before Louis had time to answer the time was up and off he went. He talked with all of the girls and got to know them. He laughed with them.

When everybody had had 6 minutes together Ryan appeared again.

_“So now; you have to write that who you felt the biggest match with and if we have two couples who matches they will go on a date if we have more we will make a draw and find only two couples.”_

Everybody wrote down their person and Ryan counted 1 – 2 – 3 and everybody turned their board. Louis looked at Eleanor’s. She had picked him and he had picked her.

_“Eleanor & Louis and Halsey & Michael are the only four who has picked the same. – Michael what do you have to say?”_

Michael looked at Ryan and smiled and then he looked at Halsey. _“Well, what can I say? I’m falling for her. She is my match I’m sure of it. She makes me so happy and I just wanna see her smile every day.”_

 _“That’s really beautiful Michael – Halsey anything to add?”_ Halsey smiled at him. _“Yeah, I like him so much too. I just wanna be with him.”_

_“Well let’s send you out on a date and of to the truth booth too. Eleanor and Louis you are off on date too. Have fun.”_

They were going swimming with dolphins. The four of them had a lot of fun together. Louis and Michael had bonded in the house too over fifa and music, Eleanor could feel in her stomach that Louis made her very happy.

And on the walk back she took his hand and he smiled down at her. Maybe he could feel it too.

When they reached the house they went into the living room and greeted the others. Harry looked at Louis and Eleanor’s hands and frowned. He really thought him and Louis were together now. So he got up and hugged Louis tight and he could feel that Louis let go of Eleanor’s hand and hugged him back.

 _“I have missed you.”_ Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

_“I have missed you too Haz. And we really need to talk.”_

_“I know.”_  Harry answered and kissed Louis on his cheek. What he hadn’t seen was Ryan had walked in when he had hugged Louis and was now observation them. He had always known that Harry liked boys too, but not that Louis did.

Harry pulled at Louis’ hand and they walked over to the sofa and sat down.

_“Hi guys – how was the date Eleanor?”_

_Eleanor smiled “Really good. Louis is such a funny guy and I quite like him actually.”_

_“Louis, what about you?”_ Louis looked at Ryan and said _“Eleanor is an amazing girl. I can’t wait for our second date.”_ While saying this he put his arm on the back of the couch behind Harry and when Ryan turned his attention to Michael and Halsey, he let his fingers dance in Harry neck and leaned in to give Harry’s shoulder a quick kiss.

_“So I think we are all hoping for Michael and Halsey to go to the truth booth. Let’s see if it will happen.”_

The screen started up and was showing all of the pictures, but soon Michael and Halsey were the only two on the screen.

Everybody screamed and Michael kissed Halsey, took her hand and went up to Ryan.

_“Halsey – how are you?”_

_“I’m scared. I don’t know what to do if he isn’t my match.”_

_“Well let’s get you off to the truth booth so we can find out.”_

They took each other’s hands and off they were.

 _“Ash, no matter what the truth booth says I still wanna be with you. You might not be my true match in that room, but in my heart you are.”_ Michael told Halsey. He was really afraid of losing her just because of a computer telling them they weren’t right for each other.

 _“Mike, no matter what you won’t lose me I can’t see myself with any one in there beside you.”_ She told him while putting her hand on his cheek. Michael leaned in and kissed her.

 _“Let’s do it then.”_ He whispered against her lips.

They went inside the building. They were still holding hands. They logged in and the machine started up.

Bip bip bip bip. The light was scanning them, all for the show of course.

Their pictures were on the screen, they were both looking at the screen; you could almost see their nerves.

**PERFECT MATCH!**

Time stood still, Michael was frozen, what would happen now. He had fallen for this amazing girl and two minutes ago he had been so afraid of losing her, but now, now she was his and he was hers.

 _“Mikey, baby, you are my match.”_ He could hear her say while she was pulling his arm. He looked at her smiling and simply pulled her closer and gave her a kiss, which she returned.

In the house everybody was screaming and hugging each other.

 _“They are a match.”_ Barbara screamed.

 _“I knew it.”_ Niall said.

_“They looked so happy and in love. Maybe we just need to follow our guts and Louis’ mind. He said they were a match last week.”_

Everybody but Louis agreed on that. Because how could Louis say who was matching with each other when he was falling for one of the dudes instead of the girls.

 _“So Lou, who is the next match_?” Liam asked.

 _“The next match should be you and Kenny. You would get smoking hot model kids together.”_ He answered and everybody laughed.

Michael and Halsey walked in and everybody jumped on them. Niall was getting champagne in the kitchen so they could make a toast.

Niall was the first one to talk

_“Mikey, my brotha from another motha. I don’t know what to do without your fucked up humor. You are one of the coolest lads I have ever met. You are an extremely talented musician and when we are out of here you and I are gonna make music together!”_

Everybody had something to say and when the time was there to go the ceremony place, everybody was tipsy and some were even crying.

 _“Lou”_ – Harry said and pulled at his hand. _“Come here.”_ He continued and pulled Louis with him.

 _“H, we have to go with the others.”_ Louis said, but followed him anyway.

 _“We have time. Nobody will notice we are gone, everybody is happy for Mike and Ash anyway._ ”

They walked together hand in hand, Harry leading them.

 _“Look Lou, this can be our place.”_ Louis looked at it, a hidden waterfall.

 _“Harry, it’s so beautiful.”_ He said. He couldn’t take his eyes of it.

_This right here is where we can hide until the show is over; then I’ll buy a house for us and then we can have our own waterfall in the garden.”_

_“Harry – I really like you, but you know in this house we can’t be together. It’s against the rules.”_

_“Screw the rules.”_ Harry said and kissed Louis.

 _“We need to get to the ceremony place.”_ Louis said and grabbed Harry’s hand.

 _“Louis and Harry so nice of you to join us.”_ Ryan said as soon as the boys where there.

 _“Yeah, I just had to asked Louis for a gum, I can’t have bad breath when to stand next to one of these beautiful girls today.”_ Harry said, but he grabbed Louis’ hand and squeezed it anyway.

 _“Well today, we have a perfect match. Halsey and Michael you will leave us today to go to the honeymoon suite as the first couple.”_ Everybody clapped.

_“What can I say, I’m gonna miss the others, but it will be amazing to spend some time alone with Ashley.”_

Ryan smiled at them. _“Let’s hope we can find more matches soon. You two can go over to the red couch.”_

 _“Harry! Come up here and pick a girl.”_ Harry went up to Ryan.

_“Harry, how are you picking today?”_

_“I’m picking a girl who is close to my dream match with her looks.”_

_“looks?”_

_“Yeah, brown hair, beautiful eyes, and beautiful smile and a lovely arse.”_ When he said the last part the boys laughed and he winked at Louis; which made Louis blush and Niall took his hand.

_“Well Harry, who is your pick?”_

_“Ariana is my pick!”_  Ariana made her way down to him and kissed him on the cheek.

The locked in and went over to a couch.

_“Liam, your turn.”_

_“Well my pick today is Kendall. Last night we had a very long talk and we have so much chemistry. –_

Louis interrupts. _“But that’s not the only reason Payne.”_

Liam starts to laugh _“No the love guru Tommo has already predicated our first perfect match, so now I’m listening to wise words.”_

 _“That’s a good lad.”_ Louis says.

_“Kendall come here and lock yourself in with Liam.”_

And one by one just like the other times the couples are made.

  1. Halsey & Michael
  2. Harry & Ariana
  3. Kendall & Liam
  4. Ashton & Lauren
  5. Louis & Eleanor
  6. Luke & Barbara
  7. Niall & Selena
  8. Zayn & Gigi
  9. Calum & Bryana
  10. Joe & Taylor



_“Now we have coupled you all up and now it’s time to see if you have any matches today, beside our perfect match.”_

Everybody clapped and the lights went on and then off again.

Except for one of course.

One more came to live.

10 more seconds went by and one more.

30 seconds went by and Ryan looked at them.

_“Three lights, one match and still 7 ceremonies back. Louis do you think you can make it?”_

_“Of course we can. I mean I can finally concentrate. Now my gay crush is gone with his match.”_ Louis says and winks at Michael who just laughs.

_“You will be missed Lou, together with all of our secret cuddles and kisses.”_

_“Love you baby.”_ Louis says and blows a kiss which Michael catches and takes to his heart. Everybody starts laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment ideas and thoughts.  
> A MATCH! OMG. I'll miss Mikey he is my fave from 5sos, but he deserve so much happiness. 
> 
> Lou and Haz <3   
> 3 matches and one couple gone, I hope they will find each other.  
> Couples this time:   
> Halsey & Michael <3  
> Harry & Ariana  
> Kendall & Liam  
> Ashton & Lauren  
> Louis & Eleanor  
> Luke & Barbara  
> Niall & Selena  
> Zayn & Gigi  
> Calum & Bryana  
> Joe & Taylor


End file.
